The invention relates generally to photovoltaic modules.
A photovoltaic module of the generic type is known from DE 20 2010 005 210 U1. This known photovoltaic module comprises a first plurality of photovoltaic cells and a second plurality of strip-like conductors. The photovoltaic cells and the strip-like conductors are arranged between a front-side protective plate made of glass and a rear wall made of plastic material or glass. A junction box, which is adapted to allow for a weather-proof cable connection of the photovoltaic module is disposed on the rear wall to lead away the electric energy generated by the photovoltaic cells. The junction box is applied to this known photovoltaic module by welding it on the rear wall of the photovoltaic module. To allow welding of the junction box, mounting straps are provided on the junction box.
This known photovoltaic module has the drawback that mounting of the junction box by means of mounting straps requires additional installation space on the rear wall of the photovoltaic module. Due to the large mounting surface of the mounting straps, welding also calls for a major energy input.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an economic method for producing a photovoltaic module having at least one junction box or at least one other component on its rear wall. Mounting said at least one junction box or at least one other component should be done rapidly and in cost-effective manner.